


A Rupee Saved is a Rupee Earned

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Humor, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Link has made himself at home for the time being at Shad’s. Unfortunately, Link discovers just how much Shad has been hiding from him regarding living expenses…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to the second work in "Home is Where the Heart Is"! 
> 
> Now, I want to get something out of the way... If you've read "The Tragedy of the Sands", you know full and well that I'm very aware of the elitist, borderline racists views of most hylians, historical or otherwise. I do address these views in this series, so please be warned! If that sort of thing is too much for you (especially in light of certain events), please know that I'm perfectly fine with you not reading it. On that note, I do not want the comment section to become a place for political discourse; not here or on any other of the fics in this series. Polite, respectful commentary is fine, but do keep in mind I reserved the right to delete comments if things get out of hand.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

“Link, are you certain you want to do the housework? You are my guest, and you do seem rather comfortable lounging about in your sleepwear.” Shad asked as he checked his artificer’s bag one last time to make sure he had the needed supplies.

“Well, it’s the weekend, so why not? And Shad, for the last time: I’m basically your roommate, not a guest! You’ve gotta start letting me pull my weight around here; it’s been almost two weeks now! Besides, housework ain’t nothing too major.” Link said from his spot on the couch.

“That does not change the fact that you are my _guest_. I already feel terrible for asking you to assist me with a few chores the other day as it is!”

“A sinkful of dishes and watering the plants ain’t chores.”

“They are to me, old boy.” Shad said, making Link roll his eyes.

“Well, I’m doin’ the housework today, guest or not! Anyways, how long do you think this job will take?” Link asked, hoping to distract Shad from objecting.

 “Oh, not too long. Unless my client has withheld pertinent information, I believe it won’t take but a few hours. I should be back in time for supper.” Shad replied as he drew the bag shut and slung it over his shoulder.

“Dinner.” Link corrected as he looked to the clock hanging on the wall, which read ten in the morning.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Dinner is at four and supper is at six. You’re only gonna be gone a few hours, so you’d be back in time for dinner.” Link said with a little smirk.

“Really? Is that how things are done in Ordona? I’ve always been under the impression that dinner and supper were interchangeable.”

“Well, we eat a lot more since we do a lot of manual labor. So we have more meals in the day than most Hylians do.”

“Ah, I suppose that explains your incessant snacking, then.” Shad joked, making Link stick his tongue out at him.

“I’m not _always_ eating, thank you very much. But anyways, you’d better get goin’. The last thing you want is to be late.” Link said, chuckling when Shad looked at the clock and jumped a bit in surprise.

“That late already! Goodness, I suppose I should. I’ll be back in time for dinner, then. If I’m not home by then, feel free to purchase something at the market for us.” Shad said quickly as he headed out the door.

             Link was about to settle back and put his feet up on the couch (something Shad had threatened twisting his ear over), but Shad opened the door back up. He only popped his head in, but the couch was easily visible from the door, so Shad could have caught him if Link wasn’t quick enough. Good thing Link was pretty sure he was.

“And don’t think you’ve distracted me, old boy. I’ll entertain your wishes this time, but we will continue our discussion about your status as a guest in my home upon my return.” Shad said sternly before shutting the door again.

            Once Link heard the latch catch, he stretched out fully on the couch and gave a content sigh. While he was reluctant to admit it at first, he felt right at home in Shad’s apartment. He figured it had something to do with all the potted plants throughout the house. Seeing various potted plants in the windowsills, in the corners of the living room, and on the end tables reminded him of home.

             The apartment itself was pretty cozy as well. Dark wood floors with red and green patterned rugs were in every room, and the walls were painted a soothing cream. Well, at least that he could see, since the walls were mostly hidden by mahogany bookshelves (at least one in every room except the bathroom, even Link’s). The furniture in the house was the same dark wood throughout, right down to the cabinets in the small kitchen.

             The living room was Link’s favorite room, though. The couch and armchair (marshmallows, as far as he was concerned) were upholstered in a red that matched the rugs. The armchair was next to the window, providing the perfect amount of reading light, while the couch was against the opposite wall. The clock that hung from the far wall was the only thing that didn’t quite match. It was cherry wood and had a gold trim around the face. Link recalled Shad telling him it was his father’s, so it would make sense he’d keep it despite not matching the rest of the apartment.

‘Because Farore knows that unmatched things drive Shad bonkers.’ Link thought with a chuckle.

             The clock chimed ten thirty, and Link knew it was time to quit lollygagging. He got up and went back up the stairs to his room, changing out of his blue pajamas and into a pair of tan jeans from the third drawer of his dresser and one of the plain cotton shirts he’d bought himself for ‘around the house’ from the second. Random luck had him pull a green shirt from the drawer that day, rather than the other colors that had come with the deal. He shut the drawers and came back down to the small closet in the kitchen and pulled out a bucket full of cleaning supplies, ready to set to work. He’d never understand why Shad insisted on cleaning at least every other day. But, if that’s how things got done in Castle Town, then so be it.

\-----

‘Alright, that’s everything except the laundry and dinner. Goddesses, I get why he cleans so much now.’ Link thought as he wiped his forehead with his arm.

            Link had never been one for cleaning more than once a week at most, but then, his house was quite literally inside a tree. It was pretty much expected for there to always be dirt or leaves in some nook and cranny or another, so he’d sweep and dust once a week and call it good. But once Link actually set to cleaning the apartment, he quickly realized just why Shad was so particular about it.

            Dusting had to be done first, and then the rugs shaken out and the cushions on the upholstered furniture beaten so the dirt and dust would be swept up together. Then the wooden furniture was polished and the floors mopped. Finally, the bathroom and kitchen were to be cleaned, since they were easiest to deal with. Link had done everything out of order, and wound up with a surprisingly muddy mess on the floor and more dust on the furniture. He was especially shocked at how much dirt he’d shaken from the rugs and cushions… at least he now understood why Shad hated his feet being up on the couch.

            But once he got everything done right, the apartment looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. He’d made sure to give his room and extra scrubbing, since he swore he could still smell the stale scent of parchment and ink in there. He put away the cleaning supplies and collected his and Shad’s laundry bags from their rooms and took them back down the stairs. Link didn’t know that most Castle Town folks didn’t do their own laundry, so it was a surprise when Shad had handed him a small rupee bag and a sheet of paper with care instructions for his clothes when he first got up that morning.

_“Be sure to give these to the laundryman, if you would please.”_

            Link couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Shad for saying that, but he couldn’t blame him. Link could be a little scatterbrained first thing in the morning, and it was kind of nice having someone to keep him straight while he was still waking up. He left the bags on the floor as he plopped back on the couch, waiting for said laundryman to arrive. Just as he started to doze off, Link heard a quick knock on the door. Quickly sitting up, he grabbed the bags and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a short, pudgy man in a blue uniform complete with a cap and black shined shoes. He was looking down at a schedule, so he didn’t bother to look up.

“Good afternoon, Shad. Before I take your bag, I’d like to discuss this change you submitted to your pla-Oh! Well, you’re not Shad.” He said, finally glancing up to see Link with both laundry bags slung over his shoulder. He clearly tried not to sneer when he saw Link, which made him give the man a slightly confused look.

“That I’m not, sir. Name’s Link. You’re the laundryman, I’m guessing?”

“Er, yes… and my name is Ralph, not ‘laundryman’. I’ll assume Shad is out, then?” Ralph asked as he tried to peer around Link into the apartment.

“Yep, he’s on a job right now. Uh, he said to give you this and you’d take it from there.” Link said as he reached into his pocket and produced the note and pouch Shad had left him with.

“Ah, splendid! Allow me to check this…” Ralph muttered as he took the pouch and opened it.

“You don’t need the paper?” Link asked, head cocked in confusion while still holding the note.

“Oh no. I’ve been handling this apartment complex’s laundry for quite some time. I know what care Shad’s garments requi-oh dear.”

“What?”

“I’m afraid he’s short this time. With his request to change the amount of laundry I do for him, his fee has gone up.” Ralph said, not letting go of the pouch.

“Oh, is that all? Well, how much is he short by? I’ll make up for it!” Link said as he stuffed the note back in his pocket.

“In that case, I’ll need an additional three hundred and fifty rupees.”

“Alright, just a-HOW MUCH?!” Link shouted in surprise, startling Ralph into dropping his schedule.

“Th-the standard fee. Shad had enough for his laundry, but only provided an extra fifty for yours. I suppose he didn’t realize our company’s prices have gone up.” Ralph said as he picked his schedule back up. He didn’t see Link with a perplexed look on his face as he did math in his head a few times, not believing it was right after the first.

“Wait, that means he’s paying _four hundred_ rupees to get his laundry done?!” Link asked in astonishment once he’d finished.

“Yes, twice a month. And it will be the same for you, as well. He actually receives a discount since he’s a loyal customer; the normal fee for our superior specialty clothing services is six hundred.” Ralph replied, puffing up a bit with pride for having such a ‘considerate’ deal.

“That’s outrageous!” Link cried in disbelief, making Ralph wince in distaste at his outburst.

“Actually, our prices are quite competitive!” Ralph argued, giving Link a pointed look.

“If that’s competitive, thanks but no thanks! We’ll do our own laundry; sorry for the trouble.” Link replied as he took the pouch back and shut the door.

“Oh will you now?! I suppose that’s the only way a heathen from Ordona knows, isn’t it?” Ralph shouted snidely at the door.

             He gave a mean grin, knowing that most people living in this part of Castle Town wouldn’t dare be likened to an Ordonian. Since this Link person had an Ordonian accent and was here, he must be trying to shake away those mannerisms, so he would come back and pay. That was generally how he got people dissatisfied with his company’s service to come back. He fought down a grin and put on a composed face, expecting him to come back embarrassedly and ask for the laundry to be done. Unfortunately, he was met with Link flinging the door open, a very angry look in his eyes.

“What did you just say?” Link asked, voice dangerously low. Ralph quickly realized his mistake and tried to backpedal.

“I-I simply mean that i-it would be much easier for y-you to ha-”

“Listen here, bud: You can say whatever you want about me, but callin’ the rest of my friends ‘heathens’ ain’t gonna fly. Ordonians are the hard-working folk that grow the food this town needs to survive. You of all people should know that.” Link said, eyes narrowed as he jabbed Ralph in the gut with a finger.

“W-well, be that as it may, our services require a premium due to the sheer volume of work we do. I’m still willing to offer you a discounted rate if you simply allow me to do this week’s laundry. We can negotiate a group rate at a-”

“Sorry, but I don’t do business with snakes like you. When I leave, you can talk about it with Shad then. But while I’m here, I’ll be handling the laundry. And you’d better not hassle him, because let me tell you if I catch wind of it you’ll regret it.” Link threatened, glad to see Ralph shaking in his shoes.

“Oh, and just so you know, your ‘superior service’ left stains on Shad’s favorite vest that he still can’t get out. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it, tubby.” Link said as he went to shut the door.

“W-well, in that case I request the money Shad left as a non-compliance fee.” Ralph said defiantly, albeit it wasn’t convincing because his voice was trembling so badly. Link looked down to him and couldn’t help but chuckle in disbelief. 

“Alright, y’know what? Fine, here.” Link muttered as he dug into the pouch and pulled out a purple rupee, tossing it to Ralph.

“Since I’m causin’ trouble, you can have the money that Shad left for my clothes. But I’ll be damned if you swindle him while I’m around. Now get!” Link said as he shut the door in Ralph’s face, trying not to laugh at his look of astonishment.

            Link sat the laundry bags on the couch and sighed. If most businessmen in Castle Town were like this, he could see why Zelda wasn’t too fond of them. He’d wondered if he could report this guy for coercion, since Link had a gut feeling he was manipulating other customers. Link sighed as he reached back into his pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper, reading it over.

_Wash gently in cold water with mild detergent and hang to dry, please._

‘Gently, huh? Well, guess I’ll need a deep wash basin and a washboard with a smoother side on it, then. Probably some clothespins, too.’ Link thought as he climbed the stairs to his room.

            Opening the top drawer on his dresser, he pulled a nice blue tunic and brown belt he’d bought from the drawer. He was honestly trying to avoid wearing the Hero’s clothes unless fighting or training was involved. He’d tucked those away in the wardrobe in his room for safekeeping... even though it was the only thing in there besides his pack, sword, and shield. He grabbed his wallet and key from the top of the dresser as he shut the drawer. Hooking them onto his belt, he then got down on his knees and pulled his sandals from Ordon out from under the bed, where the rest of his shoes were.

             He put them on and stood back up, opening and looking out his window to see if there were any clotheslines he could use. He grinned when he looked up and saw one above his head, giving it a good tug to test its strength. Seeing that it was still sturdy, he shut the window and headed out of his room. He climbed down the stairs and left the apartment, being sure to lock up before he headed down the stairwell to the street and off to the market.

‘I might as well grab dinner while I’m out…’ Link thought.

\-----

“Honestly, the one thing I tell those ninnies at the Archives _not_ to do with the Gust Jar and what do they do? They do it!” Shad muttered in disbelief.

            The repair had taken longer than he’d anticipated, and he was only just now turning onto the street behind his apartment to head home. He was actually looking forward to coming home and not having to worry about doing the housework or pick up dinner. It was even nicer knowing he’d have a loved one to share dinner with once he got home. Shad felt his cheeks warm a bit at the thought, but was quick to quash it before it got any further. As he got closer to his building’s back entrance, he noticed a pair of women looking up and giggling, one in a yellow sundress and the other in a pink one. Cocking his head in confusion, Shad approached them.

“Good afternoon, ladies. I say, is there something humorous floating about up there?” Shad asked, offering them a friendly smile.

“Oh! Well yes, actually. Someone has done their laundry by hand and hung it out to dry! I haven’t seen these clotheslines used in ages.” The one in the pink said, trying to stifle another giggle behind her hand.

“Really! Well, I can’t fault them for being ambitious enough to do so. It would certainly save them some money.” Shad replied. The woman in yellow chuckled.

“But still, it takes a very brave man to just let his knickers hang to dry where everyone can see them.” She said, making Shad cock and eyebrow and look up. Unfortunately, he was met with a sight he’d hoped he’d never see in his life.

“LINK!” Shad shouted, darting past the women and towards the back door of his building. The women looked to each other and shrugged, continuing on their way.

            Shad raced up the stairs, bag bouncing around on his back as he did so. Once he reached the door, he shakily got his key in the lock and unlocked it, flinging the door open. He was surprised by how clean the house was, and had to admit that something smelled absolutely delectable, but he wasn’t about to let that distract him from the situation at hand.

“Shad, that you? Great timing; the stew’s just about do-”

“WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU THINKING?!” Shad yelled at Link as he rounded the corner from the kitchen that met with the hallway near the door. Link winced at Shad’s outburst.

“Uh, that you’re pretty mad about somethin’ I did?” Link tried, only to have Shad give him a glare.

“I have no idea what I’ve done to vex you so, but I certainly don’t appreciate my… my _unmentionables_ flapping about in the breeze for all of Castle Town to see!” Shad said, voice still carrying an edge of angry panic.

“I ain’t mad at-well, I am kinda mad at you-but I wouldn’t go pulling a prank on you for it!” Link said, voice starting to pick up a bit in anger as well.

“Well please, by all means, what have I done to make you do this?” Shad said, arms crossed expectantly.

“Paying too much for everything, for Farore’s sake! Shad, eight hundred rupees a month for your clothes to get washed?! And that’s not even for a good washin’, either!” Link said in exasperation. Shad sighed.

“Yes, I know it might seem a bit excessive, but still! That is my business.” Shad replied, making Link roll his eyes.

“Alright, fine. What about those pre-cooked meals you bring home every night? I went to pick one up for us and found out it would cost the same amount as groceries for a week’s worth of meals! I’m almost afraid to ask how much rent is, especially since you have running water and an ice box, and I know that kind of stuff costs a lot!” Link shot back, making Shad flinch a bit.

“I-”

“And what’s worse is that you’ve been footing the bill this whole time for both of us! Damnit Shad, I know you make a lot as an artificer but-”

“You need to focus on saving up for a place of your own! I want to help, especially since you’ve done so much to help me!” Shad interjected, making Link sigh.

“Shad, I get where you’re comin’ from, and I appreciate it. But there’s a difference between helping someone and letting them be a freeloader. And frankly, I feel like I’m being a freeloader here.” Link said, brows furrowing as he thought of other ways to try and make his point.

“I assure you that you’ve been anything but, old boy. I greatly appreciate the help you’re so set on giving me… and I do enjoy your company quite a bit.” Shad replied, a soft smile forming on his lips.

“Then you’ll let me split the housework, rent, and food fifty-fifty?” Link tried, earning him an exasperated smack on the shoulder from Shad.

“We’ll start with the housework and food. Should your stay extend past a month, we can discuss assisting with the rent.” Shad said firmly, making Link smirk.

“At least it’s a start. Now why are you so worried about doing your own laundry?” Link asked as he moved back into the kitchen, Shad not far behind him.

“In all honesty, I’ve never quite liked the thought of anyone and everyone being able to see my undergarments. Hence why I pay a professional to do my laundry for me.” Shad said as sat down at the table and put his bag down on the floor next to his seat.

“Paid.” Link corrected, lifting the lid off the stew to give it a stir with the ladle.

“I’m sorry, we’re using the past tense… why?” Shad asked, a sense of worry taking over.

“I mighta told the little sleazeball to take a hike.” Link said, trying not to chuckle as he stirred the stew.

“You might have _what_?!”

“Well, first he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Then he called me and basically every Ordonian heathens for no reason. And _then_ he had the nerve to ask for the money you left as a ‘non-compliance fee’.” Link said as he laid the ladle in the spoon rest and went to the cupboard to get a pair of bowls down for them, as well as getting spoons from the drawer below.

“While I admit that he can use… underhanded methods of persuasion at times, he still offered the least expensive laundering services in Castle Town. And since I’m usually pressed for time with my studies and already have an aversion to air drying my laundry, you can see why I chose him.” Shad said as Link set the bowls down on the counter and started to ladle hot stew into each.

“Alright. And I’m gonna guess you use the same logic for why you don’t cook?” Link asked as he moved the now-empty pot off the eye and to the sink for washing when it cooled.

“Er, actually it’s because I can’t cook. Not without burning something or another. I can bake, though… oddly enough.” Shad said sheepishly as Link checked the front of the stove to see if the fire was burning down inside it.

“Really? Is it just getting the wood stove you’ve got started, or can you really not cook?” Link asked teasingly as he picked up the bowls and brought them to the table, sitting next to Shad.

“Ashei swears she’s immune to any poison after trying my cooking once. And Nayru bless Telma’s soul, she’s tried again and again to teach me and failed.” Shad admitted. Link snorted in amusement at that.

“Well, in that case, I’ll have to try then. Same with the laundry; once you’ve done it a few times, it’s easy.” Link said as he got a spoonful of stew and blew on it before taking a bite.

“I suppose you will. Especially since now I haven’t a laundryman.”

“You don’t need some con artist gouging ya for laundry, of all things.”

“Alright, alright! You’ve made your point, old boy! But I fully expect you to teach me well, since I’ve been relegated to doing my own laundry now.”

“Thought you didn’t like the idea of others seeing your unmentionables.” Link teased after swallowing, mimicking Shad’s accent.

“Well, they’ve already seen them once. I suppose I might as well continue to do my laundry by hand and save the money for something nice.” Shad said after rolling his eyes at Link’s performance.

“Now you’re talkin’ sense.” Link said with a sage nod.

“I suppose. And Link?”

“Yea-OW!” Link yelped as Shad grabbed his ear and gave it a twist.

“I do believe I’ve discussed with you why I don’t like feet being put up on the couch, yes?” Shad asked, making Link gulp.

“I’m gonna guess you caught me this morning, huh?” Link said guiltily, making Shad hum in affirmation.

“It won’t happen again, Shad. After seeing all the dirt I beat outta the cushions today, I get it.”

“Good. Now, thank you for taking the time to do all that for me, as well as dinner. It smells scrumptious!” Shad said as he let go of Link’s ear.

            As Shad started to eat, Link couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his lips. Sure, he could do without the occasional ear twists, just like Shad could do without his blunt, rambunctious nature, but it felt natural somehow. He was starting to think it was his bond with Shad that was helping him feel right at home in Castle Town. Before he felt like his glance was lingering, he looked down to his own bowl and chuckled as he took another bite of the stew he’d made. Castle Town had some expensive tendencies, but if Shad was along for the ride, he might get used to it.

“Oh, did I tell ya that I managed to get the beef half-price? I don’t think that butcher has ever been haggled with before.” Link commented in-between bites of his dinner.

“You haggled with the-?! Oh Goddesses… You’ve absolutely no tact nor patience, do you?” Shad asked, muttering the last bit. He might have sounded irritated, but Link caught the amusement in his voice.

Or maybe Castle Town would just have to get used to Link. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Link noticed his underwear mysteriously missing, as well as his group of ‘fans’. He didn’t even want to know.


End file.
